


MeloMania - Annexes

by kagme



Series: MeloMania [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Maps, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagme/pseuds/kagme
Summary: A timeline and map for MeloMania
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: MeloMania [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898344
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the promised timeline :) I’ll update it as the story go. If you are still in the first chapters of MeloMania, I would advise not to look at the timeline, since it can give spoilers, and the time line is pretty straightforward at the beginning.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the image doesn’t upload for you, here’s a direct [Link](https://i.ibb.co/FW6KNHC/Timeline-Sheet1.jpg) for you
> 
> I've changed it and updated it because the two calendars and back and forth between timelines might have been confusing at times. I've also put in place a spoiler system so that if you aren't done with the story, you can avoid events from chapters you haven't read yet.
> 
> Tell me if this is clear and understandable :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Map is on the next chapter :)


	2. Map

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the map! I ended up drawing everything by hand (except the compass rose) I even drew the little mountains and the swords clashing xD
> 
> It will be updated as the story goes and more places are revealed. If you want to see it in more details, or the image doesn’t load for you, here’s a direct [Link](https://i.ibb.co/CwJ4SX3/17-CA6-D3-E-73-EF-4-E7-C-B6-D9-4-E9-B5-DF49315.png) to where I hosted the pic. The quality there should be good enough to zoom in and move around.
> 
> Last Edit: 9th of November 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Spoilers chapter 13: The dotted isle on the South Archipel is where Dewen was before disappearing.


End file.
